I'm Slightly Drunk
by Yazzy
Summary: When Kai rolls in drunk one night, he has a confession to make. Yaoi, KaiRei.


Hey! this is just a little KaiRei fic I wrote a while ago, but never posted. It's one of my older fics, so it isn't all that great...and the ending is a bit rubbish, but it's fluffy and you get to see Kai tipsy! And it's short... Meh, whaever. Hop you enjoy it!

* * *

Rei opened his eyes as the bedroom door opened. Kai walked in, feeling his way in the darkness. He came towards Rei's bed and paused beside it, crouching down. "Are you awake, Rei?"

"Yeah."

"There's something I want to tell you." He leaned onto the bed, moving his face closer to Rei's. The sharp smell of vodka reached Rei's nose and he wrinkled his nose. "Kai, are you drunk?"

"No."

"Well you're not sober!"

Kai sighed. "Rei, just listen to me for a minute. I love you."

"What?" Rei looked at Kai, incredulous. "Kai, go to bed. I'll go and get you a drink of water..." He stood up, and went towards the en suite, but Kai grabbed his shoulder. "I'm only telling you...because I'm slightly...drunk. Otherwise I wouldn't dare to. And I'll remember in the morning, and I'll be- horrified. But, I've told you now. So you know. And...I don't have to hide it."

"Kai, how much vodka have you had to drink?"

"A bottle. Don't look at me like that!" He protested as Rei turned and frowned at him. "I'm russian. I'm your equivalent of tipsy. And I love you. Did I tell you that?" He sighed. "I'm so sad. I have to drink before I have the guts to tell you..."

"Kai, go to bed."

Kai pulled Rei into his arms and hugged him tightly, then let go. "I love you. I'm not drunk enough to be hysterical. I love you." He stroked Rei's cheek gently. Slowly Rei realised he wasn't joking.

"Okay Kai. Now go to bed, or you'll have a hangover in the morning."

"Please don't hate me. I love you..." Rei nodded, guiding Kai towards his bed. He pushed Kai down onto it gently.

"Go to sleep, Kai." Rei whispered. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"It is morning."

"When you wake up then. Now, shh." Rei pushed Kai down onto his back.

"Love you."

"Okay. Shhh." Rei stroked Kai's hair and Kai's eyes fluttered closed. Rei looked down at him, a strange feeling settling in his stomach. His fingers traced over Kai's skin, unsure of what to think, or do. If Kai was telling the truth...he couldn't imagine it. He couldn't comprehend it. Confused, he went back to his own bed, watching Kai as he slept peacefully. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Rei?" Rei rolled over and groaned.

"G'way."

"Rei, get up!"

Rei opened his eyes, still buried in his cocoon of blankets.

"Rei, what did I say to you last night?"

"What? Kai? What time is it?" Then he froze. He sat up slowly, pulling the blankets off himself and staring at Kai.

"Rei, please. I know I said -something-."

"You...said you loved me..."

Kai's eyes widened and he looked, as he had said he would, horrified. Rei reached out a hand and touched Kai's gently. "It's okay. You'd had a lot to drink. I-If you want we can just forget about it."

Kai nodded, then shook his head violently. "No, I-I don't want to forget. I...I had to tell you somehow. I...can't..." Kai trailed off pathetically. He stared down at the duvet. "Even if you don't like me...I need you to know how I feel..." Rei looked at him and his heart immediately went out to the russian. He looked so scared...so vulnerable. He was like a totally different person. He looked up, and suddenly his inner walls reappeared. "I'm...sorry." He got up and walked away, leaving Rei as confused as he had the night before. He laid back on his bed, sighing. So...Kai was in love with him...?

* * *

"Kai?"

Kai looked up at Rei, then looked away. "Kai, I've been thinking about what you said." He sat down next to Kai, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands. He looked over at Kai, and saw tears running down his face. He hesitated for a moment, then put an arm round Kai's shoulders, leaning Kai against his chest. "Don't cry...please don't..." He said quietly.

"I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't have just kept my mouth shut." Rei wrapped his other arm around Kai. He still couldn't make sense of how he felt about Kai, but he knew he didn't want him to cry. He wanted to protect him. "I don't want you to cry, Kai. I'm glad you told me."

"I'm not."

"Do you still feel the same about me?"

"Do you need to ask?"

Rei considered this. "Yes. I do. Because...I'm not sure how -I- feel."

"I still love you. And...if you don't love me that's okay. I...can't cry forever. I'll get over it..." Rei held Kai tighter.

"I don't want you to cry. Especially not about me." He crushed Kai against himself. "Stop it!" Rei found tears springing into his own eyes. "Please don't cry..." He whispered, tears spilling over. He sobbed into Kai's hair, feeling strong arms wrap around him.

"Don't cry, Rei. Don't cry because of me..."

"Well you stop crying over me!"

"Rei...I..."

"I've never been in love before Kai. How do I know if I love you back?" Rei whispered into Kai's ear. "I want to love you. Because..." He paused, a confused look sweeping over his face. "Because I love you too." He nuzzled into Kai's hair and neck. "Love you." He shut his eyes, sighing contentedly. He understood now. Everything was okay now. He knew how he felt. He opened his eyes and found himself gazing into Kai's. "I love you Kai. I do." He laughed. "I love you!"

Kai said nothing, only smiled.

fin

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
